A Chef's Kindness
by 1-800-spikeit
Summary: Ghin finds himself on the decks of the Baratie, the famous sea going restaurant. Here he meets Sandra, Sanji's twin sister. She makes him feel something he's never felt before, but is it enough to overcome his loyalty to Don Crieg?
1. Chapter 1

You stared up at the sky laid back and relaxed the wood of the upper most deck warm on your back. You smiled eyes closed as the warm rays caressed your skin. It was one of the few quiet moments you had on the Baratie crowded and noisy as it usually was. Especially with your brother Sanji and Patti, and Carne always making some kind of ruckus, And if it wasn't them it was someone new like that boy with the straw hat who had, just an hour or two ago sent a cannon ball straight into chef Zeff's rooms.

You rolled your eyes aggravated. You couldn't believe the trouble you were going through just to pay off a debt to the old man. You rolled over so the sun was on your back and braced your chin on your hands looking out over the edge of the deck towards the sea. Quietly you wondered what mischief Patti and the others were getting into now.

Right on cue a door opened below you. "COME AGAIN YESTERDAY!" said Patti satisfied tossing something on the ground that thumped loudly. You sighed and opened your eyes wondering what was going on now.

Your eyes met the most pitiful sight you'd ever seen. A dark skinned man wearing a light grey and purple jacket with two red snakes on it with a green t-shirt beneath that. He had a sweatband wrapped around his forehead and his eyes were closed.

He looked incredibly beat up. Bruises covered his face and blood dripped from splits in his cheekbones and eyebrows. You winced in sympathy. Patti had probably thrown him out because he couldn't afford a meal. 'Heartless Brute!' you though angrily.

"Hey you okay down there?" asked the straw hat boy who'd demolished Zeff's rooms. He was standing on the railing in front of the roof you were laying on. "Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" the man responded attempting to get to his feet then collapsing from exhaustion. "I'm just resting," he explained feebly. His voice was hoarse and rough like someone who hadn't had a thing to drink in ages, "Never felt better," he finished.

You hopped down behind the boy silently, "What?" said the boy, "You look a little bit hungry to me!" He was right, you noted not only was the man beaten, but he was skinny, painfully so.

"Put a cork in it," the man told him attempting to roll over and failing, "I'm not the least bit hungry whatever gave you that idea," he continued just as his stomach rumbled denying his previous statement.

Nearby a door opened and you looked over as your brother walked out a plate of food in hand. He set it near the starved man and sat his back against the railing. You smiled unsurprised; of course he would feed the man. He knew what it was like to be starved.

"If you wanna feel better," Sanji said nonchalantly staring at the sky, "then eat." The man gulped staring at the food his mouth watering visibly. "Fresh shrimp, tender calamari, sautéed together with garlic, onions and a nice oyster sauce," Sanji explained trying to tempt the man.

"Stop it," the man replied turning his face away, "I don't need no charity." His stomach rumbled in protest, "I may have hit hard times, but I don't want your pity or your help." You sighed, "Men," you said annoyed shaking your head.

All three looked up at you in shock, "Sandra?" asked Sanji surprised as the kid in the hat let out a startled yelp. On reflex you smacked him hard in the back of the head. "Who the hell are you?" asked the man roughly as you jumped down landing lightly on your feet in front of him.

"Oh you mean me?" you asked coyly sitting in front of him gracefully and crossing your long legs. "My name is Sandra, Sanji's my twin," you said with a shrug. "REALLY?!?" shouted the straw hat boy who you ignored.

"So you're too proud to eat my brother's cooking even though you're starving to death and you look like death warmed over?" you asked not unkindly. He just humphed and turned his face away.

You sighed, and gently reached running your fingers along his jaw line and turning his face to you. He glared too weak to pull away. "How about we put it like this then, sometimes it's better to swallow your pride, and live to fight another day then die choking on it," you told him gently.

"If it'll make you feel better you can owe Sanji for the meal. You're a pirate right?" you asked still staring into the man's eyes. He nodded speechless, "then pay him back for it someday and if it helps sooth your pride you can even pay him back with interest," you said smiling.

He nodded and unable to hold back anymore launched himself at the food. You smiled happily. "You always did have a way with words sis," said Sanji smiling. "Yeah well," you shrugged.

The man continued to eat shoveling the food into his mouth hungrily, "Better than I deserve," he said rubbing furiously at his face as tears streamed from his eyes, "Certain it is." Thought I was a goner done in by starvation!" he choked out then went back to attacking his food.

"Never tasted something so delicious," he said rubbing his eyes again, 'Thanks!" Sanji grinned proudly just like he always did when someone complimented his cooking, "Made it myself!" he said. You grinned and reached out ruffling his hair fondly, "That's my little bro the master chef," you said teasingly.

"Looks like I've found him!" called the straw hat boy. You stared at him like he was crazy until he elaborated, "I've found my new head cook!" 'aw geez,' you thought shaking your head. "Good luck with that straw hat," you said with a shrug.

He just grinned and continued, "That food must be good!" he said, well more like shouted, "Because you said you weren't even hungry!" You sweat-dropped, 'wow this kid is dense!' you thought shaking your head pityingly.

"Hey Mr. Cook!" he continued directing his gaze at Sanji who was staring dumbfounded, "Join up with my crew come on! Become the cook for my pirate ship!" he shouted enthusiastically. You sighed as Sanji and the man continued to gape.

"Well I'll leave you two to that little discussion," you said standing noting the man was done eating. "What do you mean two?" asked the straw hat boy confused. "Well," you said as if you were explaining to a small child, "You and Sanji equal two people," you explained.

With that you reached down and grabbed the unsuspecting man by the shoulder and gently pulled him to his feet. "He," you said pointing to the startled man, "is coming with me," gently you pulled his arm over your shoulders supporting some of his weight then dragged him off.

Behind you Sanji started to laugh hysterically, "Poor man he's in Sandra's clutches now!" You flipped him the bird and continued pulling the bewildered man along. You reached your room and pulled open the door, then entered locking it behind you.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked the man confused. You sighed dropping the key to the door down your shirt. "You were going to leave after you ate right?" you responded raising your eyebrows. He nodded confused.

You shrugged, "I couldn't let you do that, not until you let me patch you up at least," you amended seeing the strange look on his face. You walked into the bathroom gesturing for him to sit on the bed. You grabbed the first aid box from over the sink and brought it out to see him staring at you strangely.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked confused. "Because I want to," you said with a shrug gently setting the kit onto the bed next to him. "By the way," you began casually, walking back into the bathroom to grab a warm bowl of water and some rags, "You never did tell me your name…"

You reentered again to see him staring at you confused still, "I'm Ghin," he said quietly. "Alright then," you said extending your hand, "It's nice to meet you Ghin. I'm Sandra." He shook it tentatively. "Now I'm going to need you to take off your jacket and shirt," you told him not beating around the bush. "HUH?!?"

GHIN'S POV right after entering your cabin.

"What are you going to do with me?" you asked confused. She had just grabbed you without any warning though she had been careful to not disturb any of your injuries. She sighed dropping the key to the door down her shirt, making you blush profusely. Why had she done that? She'd definitely attracted your attention. "You were going to leave after you ate right?" she said raising her eyebrows. You nodded confused, why would that matter to her?

She shrugged, "I couldn't let you do that," you stared eyes wide, "not until you let me patch you up at least," she elaborated obviously seeing your bewilderment. She walked into another connecting room that you assumed was the bathroom gesturing for you to sit on the bed.

You stared after the girl who'd convinced you to eat a free meal. Kindness radiated from her very being. She smiled warmly and beautifully. You had noticed the moment she had looked you in the eyes that she was beautiful. Actually the word didn't really do her justice.

She was stunning, radiant, awe-inspiring. You just couldn't seem to put words to it. She had shoulder length blond hair that gleamed in the sunlight and large blue eyes that you felt you could drown in, blue as the sea that was your one love. And when she'd dropped the key down her shirt you couldn't deny you'd been unable to stop yourself from taking in every bit of her curvy figure.

You stared waiting for her to reappear. When she did she caught your gaze, eyes confused so you blurted the first thing that came to mind "Why are you helping me?" "Because I want to," she said with a shrug gently setting a medical kit onto the bed next to you. "By the way," she called walking back into the bathroom to grab a warm bowl of water and some rags, "You never did tell me your name…"

"I'm Ghin," you told her quietly, as she reentered. "Alright then," she said extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ghin. I'm Sandra." You shook it tentatively feeling electricity shoot through you at her touch. "Now I'm going to need you to take off your jacket and shirt," she said abruptly.

"HUH?!?" you sputtered nonplussed. "You have a broken rib or two do you not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. You nodded, and reluctantly pulled of the jacket then reached for the bottom of your shirt, wincing at the feel of your ribs poking into places they shouldn't.

She grabbed your hand stopping you and gently placed it at your side. You stared at her eyes wondering, as she gently reached for the hem of your shirt tugging it off gently for you. Her fingers gently grazing your skin as she pulled sending shivers up your spine.

'STOP THIS!' you told yourself harshly, 'You're Don Crieg's Armada Commander and LOOK at how weak you're acting. You couldn't believe yourself going weak at the sight of this stranger. This girl you'd only met half an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

You couldn't help but stare as you finished helping Ghin get his shirt off. You wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him, but he was ripped. His body was completely toned, with a nice looking six pack and corded muscle in his arms.

You shook your head to get rid of your silly thoughts and began to gently tape his ribs back in place. After all he was a pirate of course he was in fantastic shape. You couldn't stop yourself from gently touching the warm skin though as you gently wrapped bandages around his waist to keep everything firmly in place. You couldn't help it. It wasn't often you got to see a man like this who was close to your age and not related.

Once in a while he shivered and you peered up at him worriedly, "Are you cold?" you asked concerned. His face flushed slightly, "No, I'm fine," he replied not looking at you but at the ceiling. You shrugged figuring he was just being prideful again. Men you'd noticed had a tendency to do such things, pretend they weren't cold or in pain so it wouldn't reflect badly on their "macho image."

Gently you pulled his chin down so he was looking at you. "What are you…?" you cut him off gently putting a finger to his lips and dabbing gently with the warm water and soft washcloth washing away dried blood to see how much damage there was.

You were only a few inches away as you gently cleaned a nasty looking scratch under his eyes, and for the first time you couldn't help but notice he was very good looking. He had darkly tanned skin and his hair looked soft, what would it be like to run your fingers through that hair? His eyes though were cold, black as pitch with a gleam behind them that no one could mistake. He was a killer that was for sure.

"Tell me about yourself?" you asked trying to distract yourself as you continued to wash away the caked on blood. He looked startled for a moment then started telling you about his life. Talking about how he had joined Don Crieg's Crew and had nothing but the highest respect for the Don. How he had worked hard pushing his way to the top and becoming the Armada Commander. You listened intently as he talked without grief about the plundering he'd done and the people he'd killed.

But you noticed his story lacked something, "What about friends? Companions? Maybe even a special girl?" you asked confused. His face hardened, "I have no need for anything like that. My purpose in life is to serve the Don."

For some reason this made you sad, gently placing the last bandage on his face you knelt in front of him looking at his face. He looked back and eyebrow raised questioning. Finally you said, "You don't know what you're missing then," you said quietly.

You stood and began to put things away, "What do you mean?" he asked angrily, "Friends and lovers only get in the way they slow you down and make life harder then it has to be!"

You sighed and turned to him sitting on the bed next to him. "That's not true," you responded quietly, "Friends and yes lovers are people you fight for people who make you strong because you fight to protect them," you said fumbling for words trying to explain.

"Admiration is all well and good, but when it comes down to it, if you ever get in trouble or you do something wrong, I don't think the Don is going to care, or help you," you said quietly. Beside you, you felt Ghin tense and instinctively grasped his hand to keep him from leaving.

"Listen to me," you demanded, though your tone was gentle. He sighed angrily and nodded jerkily in acquiescence, but you kept a grip on his hand. "People who love you make you who you are. They make you strong and give you a reason to keep living even when you think you can't anymore."

You looked up to see him looking at you intently eyes slightly narrowed in his tanned face. "So if you were ever to fight you would fight to protect someone you loved?" he asked making sure he understood what you were saying. You smiled and nodded.

"That's right," you told him proudly, "My friends and family are my greatest treasures. Carefully you pulled yourself to your feet then pulled Ghin after you. He was surprised and tripped over the bowl of water that you'd left on the floor and smashed into you sending you both sprawling. Bracing yourself for impact you squeezed your eyes shut. The two of you landed with a hard thump on the floor, luckily you pulled your head up in time to save that from being smashed on the floor too.

You opened your eyes carefully to assess the damage and found yourself in a very awkward position. You were beneath Ghin who had his hands on either side of your face. Your hips were pressed tightly to his and your faces were mere inches apart.

You flushed darkly, "Uh um I," you muttered staring up at Ghin who stared back startled. His eyes were surprised but there was another emotion there as well, an emotion you couldn't place having never seen it before. You could feel a slight pressure on the inside of your thighs. You knew immediately what it was and stared into Ghin's dark eyes confused. He blushed even darker then you had and pulled himself up hurriedly turning away.

You felt a slight twinge of disappointment. Why hadn't he kissed you? You shoved that thought away hurriedly. You couldn't want to kiss this man you'd only just met him.

You lay there for a second more than a little dazed, but then stood as well. "Well then," you said trying to ease the tension of the moment, "Shall we go see what straw hat boy and my brother are up to?" you asked trying to be nonchalant, but your breath was still coming only in quiet gasps.

He nodded not looking at you and led the way out. You followed still trying to calm your racing heart beat. You found the two where you'd left them still arguing. "I'm not joining and that's final!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Oh there you guys are," said straw hat boy ignoring Sanji, "DON'T IGNORE ME PUNK!" shouted Sanji angrily. You giggled quietly. "So will you be leaving now Ghin?" asked Sanji surveying the bandages on his face and then looking at you and shrugging, obviously surprised you'd managed to get him to let you bandage him.

"Yeah," Ghin responded calmly still not looking at you. The four of you walked together to the ship Ghin had swiped from the marines. "Thanks Sanji, Sandra, he told the two of you glancing at you quickly then away, focusing on Sanji. "You've saved my life here today. I'll never forget you," he said determinedly not looking at you.

"You should come back again some time," said Sanji smiling proud, "Right Sandra," he asked deviously. Apparently he'd noticed the awkward tension between the two of you. You smacked him hard in the back of the head. "OUCH!" he shouted angrily, but before he could retaliate a voice called from inside the ship. "Sanji, Chore boy where the hell are you!?!" "Coming Boss!" shouted straw hat boy, "Come on Sanji or he'll kick me again!" he whined pulling him into the galley.

'Alone again,' you thought unsurprised and slightly annoyed. "So," said Ghin still not looking at you. "So," you echoed quietly, "I guess this is goodbye," he said offering his hand. You looked at it and rolled your eyes and lunged forward wrapping him in a tight embrace, which he awkwardly returned.

"I know we've only known each other for a couple of hours," you said quietly into his ear, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around your slender waist, "But I still consider you a friend and I'll miss you," you whispered quietly.

He tightened his embrace, "Yeah," he said quietly, "I'll miss you too, but there's no way I could stay here," he said smiling slightly as he pulled back. "I've got to go find the Don," he told you quietly.

"Besides Sandra you shouldn't be friends with a guy like me," he said stepping back and loosing his smile. "Why not?" you asked worriedly. "Because Sandra I'm not a good guy," he responded quietly his gaze not on you but out across the ocean. "It's taking all I have not to jump on you right now I want you so badly. It's like you have this magnetic pull and it keeps drawing me closer to something I know you don't want," he said chuckling darkly at the look of surprise on your features.

"What?" you asked nonplussed. 'So he feels that pull too!' you thought surprised. He grinned savagely, "Told you I'm not the type to befriend and just because I can't leave without knowing," he trailed off then lunged at you kissing you forcefully wildly passionate. His lips pressed hard to yours, but before you could respond he pulled away. Your heart raced against your chest and your mind whirled dizzily. You could barely keep yourself upright you were so giddy. Your first kiss.

You stood there dazed unaware of what was going on until you noticed his boat moving away. Your heart lurched and you raced towards the edge of the deck, but he was almost already too far out for you to have any hope of catching him.

"DAMN IT GHIN!" you shouted at the retreating figure in the distance. You saw him start visibly from the bough, but he didn't turn to look at you. At least you knew he could hear you, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHO I SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT BE FRIENDS WITH!" you shouted angrily. "I'M YOUR FRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" you yelled as loudly as you could.

GHIN'S POV just after leaving Sandra's room

After that surprisingly embarrassing moment in the room the two of you left to find Sanji and Straw Hat boy. You were grateful she hadn't said anything. You couldn't believe you'd lost control like that! She seemed to elicit that response from you though. A response you'd never had to any woman in all your twenty some years.

"Oh there you guys are," said straw hat boy as you approached, ignoring Sanji, "DON'T IGNORE ME PUNK!" shouted Sanji angrily. You stared. These people, there was just something really strange about them. "So will you be leaving now Ghin?" asked Sanji surveying the bandages on your face, then looking at his sister. You wondered if they could share thoughts like you'd heard some twins could do.

The very idea made your face feel like it was going to burst into flames. 'Suck it up Ghin,' you scolded yourself, 'you want her and you have since you first saw her. You're a man it's not that surprising,' you scowled at yourself and kept arguing, 'then why hasn't it happened before?' 'maybe because you've never met anyone like her before!' you argued with yourself. You finally realized Sanji was still waiting for a response.

"Yeah," you responded as calmly as possible not looking at Sandra. The four of you walked together to the ship you'd swiped from the marines. "Thanks Sanji, Sandra, you said looking at her quickly then away, too embarrassed to hold her gaze," You've saved my life here today. I'll never forget you," you said determinedly not looking at her.

"You should come back again some time," said Sanji smiling, "Right Sandra," he said deviously. You eyed him suspiciously wondering if he knew something you didn't. SMACK! "OUCH!" Sanji shouted angrily as Sandra whacked him over the head. 'Apparently not,' you thought more than a little disappointed.

Before he could retaliate a voice called from inside the ship. "Sanji, Chore boy where the hell are you!?!" "Coming Boss!" shouted straw hat boy, "Come on Sanji or he'll kick me again!" he whined pulling him into the galley.

'Alone again,' you thought worriedly. "So," you said unsure. "So," she echoed quietly, "I guess this is goodbye," you said offering your hand trying to be dignified. She looked at it and for a second you thought she was going to reject you completely, but instead she rolled her eyes and threw her arms around you. Holding you tightly. You stood there shocked for a couple of seconds, but then returned the gesture taking in her sweet scent.

"I know we've only known each other for a couple of hours," she said quietly into your ear, her warm breath sending goose bumps over your flesh and her form pressed against yours doing crazy things to your mind "But I still consider you a friend and I'll miss you," she whispered quietly.

You tightened your embrace enjoying the moment you knew wouldn't last, "Yeah," you said quietly, "I'll miss you too, but there's no way I could stay here," you said smiling slightly as you pulled back, glad you'd had the chance to hold her. "I've got to go find the Don," you told her quietly.

'You idiot you're just going to leave?' asked your inner voice annoyed at you. 'I have too!' you shouted back at it, 'There's NO WAY I'd take her to Crieg there's no telling what he'd do to her and my loyalty is to the Don!' you thought angrily. However you couldn't help hearing her words from earlier quietly echoing in your mind, "Admiration is all well and good, but when it comes down to it, if you ever get in trouble or you do something wrong, I don't think the Don is going to care, or help you." Your conscious wavered but you pulled it back in.

'NO! Even though I do want her wanting is all I have. She deserves someone who will love her and protect her not a guy like me who will only put her in danger for nothing but lust.' That decided you spoke trying to break the bond between you before it was too late. Before she made it impossible for you to leave her.

"Besides Sandra you shouldn't be friends with a guy like me," you said stepping back and loosing your smile. Fighting every instinct that was telling you to pull her close again. "Why not?" she asked worriedly. "Because Sandra I'm not a good guy," you said quietly gazing at the ocean. It was true. You were a pirate, a thief and a murderer.

You just had to make her understand and if you couldn't do that you'd frighten her. "It's taking all I have not to jump on you right now I want you so badly. It's like you have this magnetic pull and it keeps drawing me closer to something I know you don't want," you said chuckling darkly when you saw her eyes widen in what you presumed was horror.

"What?" she asked nonplussed, so innocent and pure. Her lips parted slightly those luscious pink lips. You had to do it at least once. You fought against the impulse afraid. You didn't want rejection, not from this girl, 'Suck it up Ghin you're the commander of Don Crieg's pirate Armada!' You're never going to see her again so burn all your bridges now at least you'll get to taste her once.

With that thought you grinned savagely, "Told you I'm not the type to befriend and just because I can't leave without knowing," you trailed off then lunged before she could comprehend you'd pressed your lips against hers. She had a heady taste sweet and warm. Her soft lips gave way as you pressed your lips against hers. You wished fervently this would last forever, but you knew you had to go, before she pushed you off and screamed.

It took all the will power you had, but you wrenched yourself away and jumped into the boat untying it quickly and pushing off. Leaving her standing there in shock. You smiled sadly at her once and then turned away, not wanting to see her any longer.

"DAMN IT GHIN!" she shouted angrily from where you'd left her. 'You knew something like this was coming,' you told yourself angry at the way your heart had twisted ever so slightly "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHO I SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT BE FRIENDS WITH!" she shouted furiously.

You fought the urge to turn around, 'That was what she was angry about? Not that you'd just jumped her and kissed her against her will?' You fought hard against yourself, but in the end loyalty to the Don won. You couldn't go back, but that didn't stop you from turning to take one last look at the figure growing ever smaller on the docks of the Baratie as she shouted "I'M YOUR FRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" unbidden your heart soared in your chest, "Stuck with you," you murmured, "I rather like that idea."


	3. Chapter 3

You stood at the rail and sighed gazing out over the ocean. You heard your brother come up beside you and lean on the rail next to you quietly, "What's up Sandra," he asked worriedly, "You haven't been yourself lately!" you said nothing continuing to stare out at the ocean.

"Come on Sandra, don't worry he'll be back," he said moving to gently massage your shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," you said airily still not looking at him. Though you'd never show it you were a tad surprised. Sanji wasn't the insightful type and you'd told him nothing about what had happened between you and Ghin. He snorted, "You know very well I'm talking about the guy you've been sulking over for the past four days!" he said slightly annoyed with you.

You just let out a sigh continuing to stare trying to pierce the dense fog that had rolled up with your eyes, "Ghin liked you a lot too Sandra," said Sanji surprisingly patient today, "He'll be back."

You turned and looked at him quietly. You could see the worry in his eyes, and instantly you felt bad. How could you make him worry about you like that? "I'm acting like a love sick school girl with her first crush," you admitted ruefully, "I'm such an idiot."

Sanji took hold of your shoulders firmly, "You're not an idiot Sandra, you just feel really strongly for Ghin and I know he feels the same way so stop worrying and come to the kitchen we'll make something nice to eat and take your mind off things." You smiled gratefully, chuckling a bit. Food, Sanji's answer to everything, "Thanks Sanji you really are the best brother a girl could ask for you know?" you told him as the two of you headed inside.

He grinned widely at you, "Of course I know. I am amazing after all!" you chuckled and hit him upside the head, "Don't go all conceited on me now!" you responded grinning and waving at all the chefs in the kitchen who seemed relieved to see you in there working again. "I could never," said Sanji feigning outrage, "Not with you around to keep me humble!" You laughed along with the rest of the crew feeling lighter than you had since Ghin had left.

You'd just set up a station, so you could start helping out, preparing orders when there was a sudden commotion in the dining room. You looked up startled from the mondu you were preparing. "DON CRIEG'S COMING!" shouted one of the diners. The knife you'd been using slipped from your fingers and clattered to the floor as you froze in utter shock.

You didn't even bother to pick it up when you came to your senses. Instead you dashed headlong out to the dining area to see what was going on, leaving your fellow cooks to stare after you in disbelief.

You took the stairs two at a time and skidded to a halt in the very back of the dining hall eyes darting frantically around the room searching for the intruder, but he was nowhere to be found.

Slowly a noise met your ears, the clomping of heavy footsteps approaching the door. You stared wide-eyed as the doors slowly began open. The first thing your eyes encountered, as the doors swung fully open was an absolutely huge man. Dressed in strange clothing with a heavily built frame. He was bigger than any man you'd ever seen, and you'd seen quite a few.

Your first reaction was to be frightened of his mammoth size and strength until you looked closer. He was absolutely limp with exhaustion his voice weak as he pleaded with the silent room for some food and water. You stared shocked, as the man crumpled to the floor unable to hold himself erect leaving the man you'd been longing to see.

Your eyes drank in the sight of him noting he still had on the bandages you'd given to him. "Someone please help?" he called into the deathly silence, "The admiral just really needs food! He's on the verge of starvation!" His pleading cut through you like a knife. You knew how much this man meant to Ghin, he was his idol.

"Patti and Carne are going to have my head for this," you said quietly. Then made your way silently to the kitchens to make a quick meal. The sight that met your eyes however made you blink in surprise. Then you grinned, of course Sanji was already there.

You fell in beside him without a word and helped chopping and peeling, frying and stirring in well practiced and familiar motions. The two of you were perfectly in synch and in perfect understanding of each other, as always when you worked together in the kitchen.

You finished in under five minutes and looked at Sanji pouring a large glass of juice for the dehydrated man. "You going to bring it to him or you want me to?" he asked placing the fried rice complete with chicken into a large bowl. "I'll do it," you volunteered quietly knowing you were about to incur the wrath of almost everyone on the ship, "Just have my back if Patti decides to shoot me?" Sanji nodded and the two of you headed down.

You walked down the stairs balancing the dish with practiced ease the cup in your other hand. "Excuse me," you said politely to Patti who was blocking the whole stairway. "SANDRA?" he shouted in surprise, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" you snorted annoyed. "If it isn't obvious Patti I might have to talk to Zeff about not hiring stupid people anymore," you said frostily.

With that you knocked him out of the way moving down the stairs head held high like the proud woman you were. You approached the two and knelt calmly in front of the posturing man setting down the bowl gently and placing the full glass beside it. "Here," you said quietly, "eat this."

"Sandra…" Ghin whispered awed and grateful. You smiled warmly at him. "THANK YOU!" shouted Crieg beginning to dig in, "Oh thank you!" you chuckled quietly and stood moving back to join your brother who was grinning proudly at you.

"SANDRA!" shouted Carne rushing down the stairs, "You take that food back right now! Don't you know what a horrible criminal he is? Haven't you heard the stories?" you shrugged uncaring, "A friend of mine admires him. I don't think he'd be very happy with me if I let him die," you said coolly shrugging in feigned indifference.

Carne sputtered angrily and began telling stories about Crieg he'd over the years. You ignored him though eyes locked on Ghin who was staring at you still, a look in his eyes that you'd only seen once before, and only in his eyes. As you continued looking at each other Sanji had taken a step forward a grin on his face as he stood and looked between the two of you.

"SANDRA ARE YOU LISTENING?" shouted Carne jolting you out of your trance, "I'm sorry Carne did you say something?" you asked still unable to take your gaze from Ghin's face. He sputtered completely nonplussed as Crieg sat down the empty glass with a loud CLANG!

He stood abruptly and threw a hard punch at your brother throwing him across the room. You whirled instinctively and jumped catching him in midair and pulling him close. "Sanji," you asked calmly as the patrons began to panic backing away, "you alright?" Sanji moaned slightly so you at least knew he was alive.

You set him down gently against the wall with a sigh. You should've known a pirate like Crieg couldn't be trusted. "THAT MAN SAVED OUR LIVES CRIEG!" shouted Ghin looking as shocked as you would've felt if you hadn't gone numb, "YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT ANYONE IF I BROUGHT YOU HERE!" he shouted throwing a desperate glance at you as he pleaded with his captain, "YOU SAID YOU JUST WANTED A MEAL TO REGAIN YOUR STRENGTH!"

Crieg reached down and grabbed Ghin roughly, hauling him up by the shoulder. You flinched as a spasm of pain crossed his face, which he quickly concealed. "So I did Ghin," he replied his voice harsh now instead of pathetic, "And now that my strength is regained I want even more!"

You whimpered, as Crieg tightened his grip on Ghin's arm. You could hear the bone crunch and hoped against hope that it was just dislocated not broken. Then flinched as he tossed him to the ground. 'Why does he admire such a heartless man!' you thought aggravated staring worriedly at Ghin hoping he was all right.

"You have a nice place here," Crieg said smiling nastily, "I think that I'll take it." You snarled quietly, 'as if we'd let him!' you thought angrily wishing you had your pistols on you. Behind you Sanji stirred beginning to regain consciousness, "You lowlife," he said angrily as he attempted to sit up.

"Better clean up that attitude tough guy," said Crieg blowing steam from his mouth, "Because I'm taking you along as well, to serve me and my crew until you've out lived your usefulness." You stiffened angrily, there was no way he was taking your brother.

"Well you could try," you said dropping into a fighter's crouch and standing protectively in front of your brother, "But you might find that Sanji is more trouble than he's worth." Crieg glanced at you amused, but ignored you for the most part and turned to the cooks. Wasn't it just like a man to count a woman as incapable of violence?

"I have over a hundred men on my ship who still draw breath," said Crieg gesturing towards the battered wreckage that was his ship anchored outside, "They're suffering from wounds hunger and thirst. They've taken to eating their leather belts and drinking seawater. They can hardly breathe let alone run my vessel. They're on the verge of a dismal fate, but not if they get proper nourishment," he explained, "So you will give it to them.

"YOU WANT US TO MAKE FOOD FOR YOUR PIRATES?" Carne shouted in complete panic mode now, "SO THEY'LL HAVE THE STRNGTH TO COME AND TAKE OVER OUR SHIP? I REFUSE!" Crieg snarled angrily, "You refuse?" he asked blowing steam again, "Perhaps you misunderstood little man," said Crieg looking down menacingly on Carne, "You refuse a request, this was an order. OBEY IT OR I'LL HAVE YOU ALL THROWN OVERBOARD!" he yelled then began to laugh manically.

You rolled your eyes, "Good thing I took swim lessons then isn't it," you commented to your now fully awake twin. He snorted amused and rolled his eyes at your ability to make wise cracks at a time like this.

"Sanji," croaked Ghin from the floor, "Sandra," he added reverently, "I'm so sorry," he said holding his arm, "I didn't know he'd do this!" he said frustrated, angry and in pain. "YOU TWO YOU STARTED THIS WHEN YOU FIRST FED THE GUY!" shouted Patti angrily. Ghin flinched and you snapped, "SHUT THE HELL UP PATTI!" you snarled angrily.

"Oh man," said Carne staring at you worriedly, "As if we didn't have enough problems Patti now you've gone and pissed off Sandra! Everyone turned to you seeing the absolute fury on your face. "Not now Sandra," said Sanji quietly, "I know you've had a rough few days but the crap-geezer's going to be mad if you destroy the restaurant." He moved behind you and began to gently massage his shoulders like he had done to calm you down when you were young.

You took a deep breath fighting the urge to start breaking everything in sight from tables to people. It was something people generally didn't see, your temper, because through the years you'd learned to control it. However, when you snapped you really snapped. Luckily it hadn't happened for a long time, since once it did Sanji could usually calm you down. You sighed as you felt your body relax and you let out the breath you'd been holding.

"You're right not the time or the place," you replied calm once more. The chefs all let out sighs of relief. "Now are you going to help me or not?" asked Sanji moving towards the stairwell. You sighed knowing what he had in mind and followed quietly.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked one of the cooks eyeing you two suspiciously. "To the kitchen," said Sanji as if that should be obvious, "After all," you added, "We've got a hundred meals to prepare."

"GAH!" everyone cried either in shock or horror or a mixture of the two. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" shouted the chefs in shock. "Good," said Crieg satisfied, "Get to it." You felt the hair on your neck rise and you scowled angrily. You didn't like taking orders from anyone. If he didn't clean up his condescending attitude you were going to get pissed off.

Abruptly the cooks surrounded you pointing sharp objects at you and snarling angrily, "What are you some kind of subservient dogs?" yelled one of them angrily. "If you try to get into that kitchen you're going to get it!" shouted another angrily.

In synch you and Sanji spread your arms leaving you open to attack, "Go ahead and do your worst," you said in synch. The chefs flinched it always spooked them when you did this kind of thing. "But you should know we're not feeding these pirates because we're afraid," you said sneering, "Like I would be afraid of that!"

"It's our job to feed them," Sanji explained putting a hand over your mouth before you could say something that would either anger the chefs or Crieg. You stood quietly and listened as Sanji explained how your duty was to feed the hungry not to worry about what might happen after the fact and how it was a chef's duty.

"WHACK!" Patti smacked Sanji in the back of the head sending him sprawling. You stood in shock as he went on about how you and Sanji could make your own mistakes, but not theirs. Then watched in horror as he pulled out the lobster cannon. Your brain refused to function as he leveled it at Crieg and fired. Your eyes however moved to Crieg's side where Ghin was kneeling and looking at you a kind of reverence in his eyes.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the cannon fired, and blasted Crieg dead on. "GHIN!" you shrieked unable to contain yourself as smoke from the shot billowed out and filled the room clouding your vision. You stood without moving hands clenched tightly into fists and your nails digging into your palms as you waited anxiously for the smoke to clear.

"DON!" shouted a worried voice. You let out a sigh of relief relaxing slightly, knowing he was alive, but you still peered worriedly waiting to see how much damage had been done. Though you were a tad annoyed his first concern had been for Crieg. You were disliking the Don more and more. Ignoring the conversation beside you, you were the first to see the shape emerging from the gloom.

"Oh no," you whispered horrified, as the unharmed visage of Crieg appeared from the gloom, wearing golden armor. You winced in surprise and horror, as the armor opened up revealing some heavy artillery. You gaped as he opened fire on the room. Instinctively you threw yourself at the nearest people knocking them to the floor shielding them with your body and covering your head with your hands.

"SANDRA!" called a worried voice you had to respond to. You sat up groggily taking in the damage. You could feel blood gently dripping down your cheek where a bullet had grazed you, but other than that you were okay. The restaurant wasn't though. Everywhere there were holes in the walls, tables over turned, and plates and glasses shattered on the floor.

You stood and helped Sanji and another chef to their feet, the people you'd managed to push out of the line of fire. "You alright sis?" asked Sanji worriedly eyeing the cut on your face. You grinned slightly manically touching the blood on your face then bringing the bloody finger to your lips kissing it in the promise of good health you and Sanji had learned from your mother long ago, the pirate captain Kissing Kate.

He grinned slightly at the familiar gesture and the two of you turned to Crieg who was ranting about how no one defied him. You ignored him taking stock of the room and were the only one to notice as Zeff came down the stairs a gigantic bag of food in hand.

You watched awed as he moved in front of the still ranting Crieg and tossed the bag at his feet. "Here's your food for a hundred," he said coolly, "Now stop terrorizing my crew," you grinned, that was the chef for you. Everyone let out gasps of surprise even Crieg looked shocked. "Wait," he murmured staring wide-eyed at the Chef, "I know you!"


End file.
